El abrazo de la noche
by Isabel Uchiha
Summary: Una adaptación del libro de Sherrilyn Keyon. El tercero de su saga de Cazadores Obscuros. Una historia llena de misticismo, romance, antigüedad, y lucha contra el mal. ADVERTENCIAS: lenguaje y escenas fuertes. Y algunos que otros lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_Glionnan 558 ad_

Los fuegos rugientes del pueblo ardían a gran altura en la noche, lamiendo el cielo oscuro como serpientes enroscándose a través del terciopelo negro. El humo flotó en el aire a través de la oscuridad brumosa, acre con el perfume de muerte y venganza.

La vista y el olor deberían traer alegría para Itachi.

No lo hizo.

Nada le traería alegría otra vez.

Nada.

La amarga agonía que fluía dentro de él lo dejaba incapacitado. Debilitado. Era más de lo que podía soportar y ese pensamiento era casi suficiente como para hacerle reír.

O maldecir.

Maldijo desde el intolerable peso de su dolor.

Uno por uno, él había perdido a cada ser humano en la tierra que alguna vez había significado algo para él.

Todos ellos.

A los siete años, se había quedado huérfano y con la pesada responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana recién nacida. Sin un lugar a donde ir e incapaz de alimentarla, había regresado al clan que una vez había sido liderado por su madre.

Un clan que había desterrado a sus padres antes de su nacimiento. Su tío había estado en su primer año como rey cuando Itachi ingresó a la fuerza en su gran salón. A regañadientes el rey lo había aceptado a él y a Mikoto, pero su clan nunca lo había hecho.

No, hasta que Itachi los forzó a ello. Ellos no respetaban su ascendencia, pero les había hecho respetar su espada y temperamento. Respetar su voluntad para mutilar o matar violentamente a cualquiera.

Cuando alcanzó su edad viril, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo para burlarse de su nacimiento o impugnar el recuerdo de su madre o su honor. Había crecido dentro de las tropas de guerreros y había aprendido todo lo que podía acerca de armas, peleas, y liderazgo.

Al final, había sido unánimemente votado como el sucesor de su tío por las mismas personas que una vez se habían burlado de él. Como el heredero, había permanecido al lado derecho de su tío, protegiéndolo implacablemente hasta que una emboscada enemiga los había cogido desprevenidos. Herido y agonizando, Itachi había sostenido en sus brazos a su tío mientras moría de sus heridas.

–Cuida a mi esposa y a Mikoto, chico –su tío murmuró antes de morir–. No me hagas lamentar el haberte aceptado.

Itachi lo prometió. Pero unos pocos meses más tarde, encontró a su tía violada y asesinada por sus enemigos. El cuerpo profanado y dejado como presa para los animales. Menos de un año después, él acunaría contra su pecho a su preciosa esposa, Tayuya, mientras ella exhalaba su último aliento dejándolo totalmente solo, despojado de su tierno y reconfortante contacto.

Ella había sido su mundo.

Su corazón.

Su alma.

Sin ella, él ya no tenía deseos de vivir.

Con su espíritu tan quebrado como su corazón, había colocado a su hijo nacido muerto en los brazos sin vida de ella y los había sepultado a los dos juntos al lado del lago donde él y Tayuya habían jugado cuando niños. Luego, había hecho como le enseñaran su madre y su tío. Había sobrevivido para dirigir a su clan. Dejando a un lado su amargura, había vivido sólo para el bienestar del clan.

Como un cacique, había derramado bastante sangre como para llenar el mar rugiente y había recibido incontables heridas en su carne por su gente. Condujo a su clan hacia la gloria en contra de todos los clanes del centro y del norte que habían tratado de conquistarlos. Con casi toda su familia muerta, le había dado a su clan todo lo que tenía. Su lealtad. Su amor. Él aun les había ofrecido su vida para protegerlos de los dioses. Y en un latido, los miembros del clan habían tomado lo último en la tierra que había amado.

Mikoto.

Su apreciada hermana pequeña por la que él había jurado a su madre, padre, y tío que la protegería a cualquier precio. Mikoto con negros cabellos y risueños ojos. Tan joven. Para satisfacer la ambición egoísta de uno, su clan la había matado violentamente ante sus ojos mientras él yacía atado, incapacitado para detenerlos. Ella había muerto llamándole para que la ayudara.

Sus gritos horrorizados todavía sonaban en sus oídos.

Después de la ejecución, el clan se había vuelto contra él y le había quitado la existencia igualmente. Pero la muerte a Itachi no le había aliviado. Él había sentido sólo culpa. Culpa y la necesidad para enmendar los agravios hechos contra su familia. Esa necesidad vengativa había transcendido todo, aún la muerte misma.

–¡Que los dioses los condenen a todos ustedes! – atronó a la ardiente aldea.

–Los dioses no nos condenan, nos condenamos nosotros mismos con nuestras palabras y acciones.

Itachi dio la vuelta abruptamente a la voz detrás de él para ver a un hombre vestido todo de negro. Llegando a la pequeña subida, este hombre era diferente a cualquiera que él hubiera visto antes.

El viento de la noche formaba remolinos alrededor de la figura, ondulando la capa tejida mientras caminaba con una gran vara retorcida de guerrero, sostenida en su mano izquierda. La oscura y antigua madera de roble tenía tallados símbolos y la parte superior estaba decorada con plumas sostenidas por un cordón de cuero. La luz de la luna bailaba sobre el cabello negro que llevaba peinado en tres largas trenzas.

Sus ojos parecían cambiar como una misteriosa niebla. Esos ojos encendidos eran extraños y escalofriantes. Parado tenía la medida de un gigante. Itachi nunca antes había tenido que levantar la mirada ante nadie y este extraño tenía la altura de una montaña. No fue hasta que el hombre se acercó, que se percató que era sólo unos centímetros más alto y no tan mayor como al principio le pareció. Ciertamente, su estilo era el de un joven que estaba en el precioso umbral entre la adolescencia y la madurez.

Hasta que uno lo veía más de cerca. Allí, en los ojos del desconocido, yacía la sabiduría de los años. Éste no era un muchacho, era un guerrero que había peleado duro y había visto demasiado.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó.

–Soy Kakashi Hatake –dijo con acento extraño pero perfectamente en la lengua céltica natal de Itachi–. Fui enviado por Artemisa para entrenarte para tu vida nueva.

La Diosa griega había dicho a Itachi que esperara a este hombre que había vagado por la tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales.

–¿Y qué me enseñará usted a mí, hechicero?

–Te enseñaré a matar violentamente a los Daimons que cazan en la humanidad desventurada. Te enseñaré a esconderte durante el día a fin de que los rayos del sol no te maten. Te mostraré como hablar sin revelar tus colmillos a los hombres y todo lo demás que necesites saber para sobrevivir.

Rió amargamente mientras un dolor cegador lo atravesaba otra vez. Estaba tan adolorido y herido que escasamente podía respirar. Todo lo que quería era paz.

Su familia.

Y ellos ya se habían ido.

Sin ellos, él ya no tenía deseos de sobrevivir. No, él no podía vivir con este peso en el corazón.

Miró a Kakashi.

–Dígame, Hechicero, hay algún hechizo que pueda terminar con la agonía de esta maldición.

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada dura.

–Sí, Celta. Yo te mostraré como enterrar el dolor tan profundamente que no te molestará nunca más, pero ten en cuenta que nada es dado libremente y ninguna cosa dura para siempre. Un día algo vendrá para hacerte sentir otra vez y con ello vendrá todo el dolor del tiempo sobre ti. Todo lo que has escondido saldrá y no sólo podría destruirte, sino a cualquiera cerca de ti.

Ignoró esa última parte. Todo lo que quería por ahora era un día en donde su corazón no estuviera quebrado. Un momento libre de su tormento. Estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio.

–¿Está seguro que no sentiré nada?

Itachi asintió.

–Te lo puedo enseñar sólo si me escuchas.

–Entonces enséñeme bien, Hechicero... Enséñeme bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 **

_En la actualidad - New Orleans_

–Tú sabes, Itachi, matar un alma absorbida por Daimon sin una buena pelea es como sexo sin copular. Una pérdida de total tiempo y completamente in...satisfactoria.

El no,brado gruñó ante las palabras de Shisui mientras se sentaba en una mesa de la esquina del Café Du Monde, en espera del regreso de la camarera con su café negro de achicoria y beignets. Él tenía una antigua moneda sajona en su mano izquierda la cual hacía rodar entre sus dedos mientras escudriñaba la calle oscura delante de él y vigilaba a turistas y locales moverse errática y ligeramente.

Habiendo desterrado la mayor parte de sus emociones mil quinientos años atrás, Itachi sólo se permitía disfrutar de tres alegrías: mujeres fáciles, café de achicoria y llamadas telefónicas con Shisui.

En ese orden.

Sin embargo en honor a la verdad, había ocasiones en que la amistad significaba más para él que una taza de café. Esta noche, sin embargo, no era una de ellas.

Se había despertado poco después del anochecer para encontrarse patéticamente bajo en cafeína, aunque la teoría decía que los inmortales no podían tener adicciones, él nunca apostaría a eso.

Apenas se había tomado el tiempo para colocarse unos pantalones y su chaqueta de cuero, antes de salir a buscar la cafeína.

La noche fría estaba desacostumbradamente calma. No había muchos turistas en la calle, lo cual era inusual tan cerca de Mardi Gras. Además, era la época principal de los Daimons, pronto los vampiros estarían acechando a los turistas, haciéndolos victima de un banquete abierto. Por el momento, pensó. Itachi estaba contento que estuviese calmo así podía ocuparse de la crisis de Shisui y alimentar el único deseo que no gemiría.

–Hablando como un verdadero hombre del norte –dijo Itachi en su teléfono celular–. Lo que necesitas, es aguamiel, un vestíbulo con chicas sirviéndote y vikingos listos para luchar por su camino al Valhalla.

–Cuéntame sobre eso –Shisui estuvo de acuerdo–. Extraño las buenas viejas épocas cuando los Daimons eran guerreros entrenados. Estoy totalmente aburrido de la mentalidad: "mi pistola solucionará todo".

–¿Te dispararon otra vez?

–Cuatro veces. Juro... desearía poder tener un Daimon aquí como Orochimaru. Me encantaría una buena pelea inescrupulosa una vez siquiera.

–Cuidado con lo que deseas, podrías obtenerlo.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero demonios. ¿Por una sola vez, no pueden dejar de correr? Extraño la forma en que las cosas solían ser.

Itachi ajustó sus anteojos oscuros Ray Ban Depredador, mientras miraba un grupo de mujeres caminando en la calle cercana. Ahora había un desafío en el que él podría hundir sus colmillos. Bajo sus labios cerrados, paso su lengua sobre su largo colmillo izquierdo mientras observaba a una bella mujer rubia vestida en azul. Ella tenía una lenta y seductora forma de caminar que podía hacer sentir a un hombre de mil quinientos años como un adolescente. Él deseaba tanto un pedazo de eso.

Maldito Mardi Gras.

De no ser por la estación, él estaría colgando el teléfono a Shisui y corriendo tras ella para satisfacer sus deseos. El deber. Cómo apestaba. Dejó que sus pensamientos regresaran a la conversación.  
–Te diré, lo que más extraño son las Talpinas.

–¿Qué son esas?

Itachi echó otra mirada a las mujeres que rápidamente iban a la deriva en su línea de visión.

–Cierto, ellas estuvieron antes de tu época. Siendo mercenarios en el infierno de los Años Oscuros, solíamos tener unas animadas escuderas cuyo único propósito era cuidar de nuestras necesidades carnales. –Hombre, eran geniales. Ellas sabían lo que éramos y estaban más que felices de acostarse con nosotros. Hasta se entrenaban en cómo darnos placer.

–¿Qué les sucedió?

–Alrededor de cien años antes de que nacieras, un Dark Hunter cometió el error de enamorarse de su Talpina. Desdichadamente para el resto de nosotros, ella no pasó la prueba. Artemisa estaba tan enojada, que se presentó y desterró a las Talpinas de nosotros, e implementó la Oh maravillosa regla de solo-puedes-dormir-con-ellas-una-sola-vez. Ante la violenta reacción, Acheron vino con la ley de nuca-toques-a-tu-Escudero. Te digo, tú no has vivido hasta que has tratado de encontrar una noche decente en los setecientos de Gran Bretaña

–Ese nunca ha sido mi problema.

–Sí, lo sé. Te envidio eso. Mientras el resto de nosotros tenemos que alejarnos de nuestras amantes no sea que traicionemos nuestra existencia, tú puedes actuar despreocupadamente.

–Créeme, Itachi, no es tan acertado como debería ser. Tú vives solo por elección. ¿Tienes idea que frustrante es que nadie te recuerde cinco minutos después que te vas? - Shisui exhaló un suspiro largo, cansado–. La madre de Konohamaru se ha acercado tres veces en la última semana para encontrarse con la persona con quien trabaja. ¿La he conocido por cuánto? ¿Treinta años? Y no me deja olvidar esa vez dieciséis años atrás cuando volví a casa y llamó a los policías.

Itachi hizo una mueca ante la dolorida voz de Shisui. Eso le recordó el por qué no se permitía sentir nada salvo placer físico.

Las emociones no tenían propósito en la vida y él estaba mucho mejor sin ellas.

–Lo siento, pequeño hermano –le dijo Itachi–. Por lo menos nos tienes a nosotros, y tu Escudero, quien no te puede recordar.

–Si, lo sé. Agradezco a los dioses por la tecnología moderna. De otra manera me volvería loco.

–No es por cambiar el tema, pero sabes a quién reacomodó Artemisa para tomar el lugar de Sasuke?

–Oí que era Neji -dijo con incredulidad–.¿En qué estaría pensando Artemisa?

–No tengo idea.

–¿Sasuke ya lo sabe? –preguntó Shisui.

–Por una razón obvia, Kakashi y yo optamos por no decirle que el nieto y viva imagen del hombre que le crucificó y destruyó su familia fue reubicado en la ciudad. Desgraciadamente, estoy seguro que se enterará tarde o temprano.

–Humano o no, Sasuke lo matará si alguna vez se cruzan sus caminos, no es algo a lo que necesitas hacer frente en esta época del año.

–No me digas.

–¿Entonces, quién tiene la tarea del Mardi Gras este año? –

Itachi soltó la moneda en su mano mientras pensaba en el antiguo esclavo greco-romano, que sería temporalmente trasladado a la ciudad mañana para ayudar a batallar con la explosión de Daimons que ocurría cada año en esta época. Juggo era un conocido cazador que se alimentaba de sangre humana. Era inestable en el mejor de los casos, sicótico en el peor de ellos. Nadie confiaba en él.

Y era simplemente la suerte de Itachi tener a Juggo aquí, especialmente desde que había estado esperando que una Cazadora Oscura viniera de visita. La presencia de otro Dark Hunter podía agotar sus poderes, aún así, él prefería tener una mujer atractiva para mirar que lidiar con la psicosis en persona. Además, para lo que tenía en mente, él y la Cazadora no necesitaban sus poderes de Cazadores Oscuros de cualquier modo..

–Están importando a Juggo.

–No pensé que Kakashi le permitiría alguna vez dejar Alaska.

–Sí, lo sé, pero la orden vino de Artemisa, ella lo quiere aquí. Pareciera que tendremos una reunión de sicóticos... Oh espera, es Mardi Gras.

Por fin la camarera trajo su café y un plato pequeño con tres beignets que estaban cubiertos con excesivo azúcar. Itachi suspiró apreciativamente.

–¿El café llegó?

–Oh, sí.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, lo dejó a un lado, y alcanzó un beignet. Apenas había tocado el pastel cuando vio algo a través de la calle, en el lado derecho de Jackson Square más allá de Pedestrian Mall.

–Ah, hombre.

–¿Qué?

–Mierda, Fabio a la vista.

–Hey, tu no estas demasiado lejos del tipo tampoco, rubiecito.

–Muérdeme.

Fastidiado por la inoportuna aparición, observó al grupo de cuatro Daimons acechando la noche. Daimons que poseían la divina belleza de su raza. Se contoneaban como pavos reales, borrachos de su propio poder mientras observaban a los turistas que iban a matar. Por naturaleza, eran cobardes. Sólo defendían su causa y peleaban cuando estaban en grupos y sólo como último recurso. Porque eran mucho más fuertes que los humanos, se alimentaban abiertamente de ellos, pero deja a un Dark Hunter cerca de ellos y corren para esconderse. Hubo una vez un tiempo en que no había sido así. Pero las nuevas generaciones eran más cuidadosas que sus antepasados. No estaban ni tan adecuadamente adiestrados, ni eran tan ingeniosos.

Itachi estrechó sus ojos.

–Tú sabes, si fuera una persona negativa, estaría seriamente molesto ahora mismo.

–Suenas molesto para mí.

–No, esto no es estar molesto. Esto es estar suavemente perturbado. Además, deberías ver a estos tipos –dejó su acento céltico mientras inventaba una conversación. Él elevó su voz a un tono antinatural–. Oye, grandioso George, creo que huelo un Dark Hunter.

–Oh no, Dick –dijo, bajando su voz dos octavas–, no seas despreciable. No hay ninguno aquí.

Itachi regresó a su falsete.

–Yo creo...

–Espera –dijo Itachi, otra vez con voz profunda–. Huelo turistas. Turistas con grandes... fuertes almas.

–¿Te detendrás?

–Hablo de "mancha de tinta" –dijo, usando el peyorativo término que los Cazadores Oscuros le daban a los Daimons. Se basaba en la extraña marca negra que todos los Daimons desarrollaban en sus pechos cuando pasaban de ser un Apolita a cazadores de humanos. –Demonios, todo lo que quería era tomar un café y un beignet pequeño.

Le echó una nostalgiosa mirada a su bebida mientras debatía qué debería tener prioridad.

–Café... Daimons... Café... Daimons...

–Pienso que en este caso es mejor que ganen los Daimons.

–Si, pero es café de achicoria.

–Itachi queriendo ser tostado por Kakashi por fracasar en proteger a la humanidad.

–Lo sé –dijo con un suspiro altamente indignado–. Déjame ir a eliminarlos. Te hablo después.

Se paró, deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de motorista, y clavó anhelosamente los ojos en sus beignets. «Oh, los Daimons pagarían esto.» Tomando un rápido trago de café que escaldó su lengua, rodeó las mesas y caminó hacia los vampiros, que acechaban el edificio Presbiteriano en construcción. Con los sentidos de Dark Hunter alerta, Itachi se encaminó al lado opuesto de la plaza. Él les cortaría la cabeza y se aseguraría que pagaran por sus formas de robar un alma. Y por sus beignets no comidos.


End file.
